This invention relates to a portable basketball goal assembly that supports two basketball backboards back-to-back and can be collapsed into a compact configuration that can be transported easily on a conventional flatbed truck and stacked one on top of the other.
Amateur basketball tournaments are an increasingly popular phenomenon in the United States. Such tournaments typically are three-on-three basketball tournaments conducted in an outdoor location on the streets or in a parking lot of the town or city in which the tournament is conducted. Popular tournaments may draw hundreds of teams and thousands of spectators. A tournament of this nature requires portable basketball goal assemblies, wherein the basketball goals can be transported to the location by truck, set up easily, and disassembled and moved to a new location just as easily.
An object of the present invention is to provide a collapsible and portable basketball goal assembly, wherein two basketball backboards support mechanisms are mounted back-to-back on a compact base and are collapsible and stackable on a conventional flatbed truck for easy transportation from location to location.